


Yuri! on Ice-Sexual Kinks

by Victuuri0621



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vibrators, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victuuri0621/pseuds/Victuuri0621
Summary: 1-Victor and Yuuri fuck while Katsuki family watches, them family gangbang2-Victor and Yuuri rape role play3-Young Yurio going through puberty gets fucked by Yakov.4-Yuuri masturbating to Victor with dildo5-Yurio masturbates with a vibrator in his ass





	1. Victor And Yuuri fuck and ends up in family gangbang

In the onesen it was a normal peaceful night, nothing out of the unusual, for now, at least.

“Victor! Fuck my boypussy! Fill me up with your giant cock and fill me with your cum! Please! Fuck my boypussy harder! Fuck!”  
“You like it when I fuck your hole? Especially here~” Victor changed his thrusting position and aimed his cock at his prostate.  
“Fucking shit! Let me ride your cock! I want to bounce on your huge dick!”  
Victor and Yuuri change positions and Yuuri brings the tip of Victors cock to his ass and slips it in, thighs and asscheeks jiggling with every move.  
“You look like such a whore on my cock. All you are is a fuckhole for me. Got that, slut? You are only built for pleasing me” Victor said as he slapped Yuuri’s red and fucked out ass. Then the door opened.  
“Who knew my shy brother was such a cockslut.” Mari said in the doorway  
The boys quickly covered themselves and nearly died of embarrassment at that very moment.  
“Hi Mari” Yuuri said incredibly embarrassed  
“I don’t plan on leaving before you ask. Whe haven’t had some fun in a while.” Mari said plainly  
Victor looked confused  
“Toshiya, hiroko! Come here!”  
“Mari he doesent know!” Yuuri protested  
“Then explain.”  
“Victor, promise not to think of me any differently?”  
Victor looked confused but nodded  
“In Japan, there is a tradition that families follow. Nobody knows where it originated from, but it is part of our culture that goes not talked about. Families get intimate with eachother sexually as a ritual.” Yuuri nervously waited for a response   
“Ok” victor said  
“What”  
“I said it’s fine. Now where are the rest-oh! Hi!” Victor waved with his heart shaped smile as Yuuri has been talking to him impaled on his cock covered in a blanket.  
“Hi Vicchan! You are officially part of the family now, you get to have fun with us! Part of the ritual is that we have to be completely exposed, so the blanket will have to go!” Hiroko said smiling  
“Wait-agh.” Yuuri said frustrated  
“Might as well continue-wait, Yuuri...are you hard?”  
“What no! I would never-“  
“Do you like being watched by your family?”  
Yuuri started to grind down on Victors hips starting to get lost in pleasure.  
“Yes, let them watch you fuck my hole.” Yuuri whispered  
“Good boy” Victor said as he started harshly thrusting again  
“Oh my god! Fuck!”  
Victors cock disappeared in and out of his asshole as he fucked yuuri   
Hiroko and Toshiya stared kissing and now they are both naked. Mari was as well, watching Victor and Yuuri as she rubbed her clit.   
“Fuck baby bro, you fuck like a champ”. She said as she rubbed the little nub on her cunt as her pussy continued to soak. She also grabbed her small tits and began twisting and pulling in them making them pink and turned on.  
“Yuuri is going to cum, isn’t he?”  
“Yes. Can you see his cute little ass twitch?”  
“Fuck, I can. You are so sexy Yuuri”  
“Oh god! My cunthole is cumming! Shit! Oh god!” Yuuri’s cock spilled all over his belly as his ass began to pulsate around Victors cock, and then Victor came in his ass. Victor pulled out of Yuuri.  
“Fill me up Vicchan...” Hiroko said as she spread her old hairy wet pussy and groped her fat saggy tits.  
“Gladly”  
Victor fucks Hiroko as Yuuri blows Toshiya and fucks Mari.  
Around 2 hours later, everyone was exhausted. Every bodies holes were stretched out and filled with cum.  
After a moment of silence, Victor said  
“I like this tradition.”  
Yuuri admitted quietly “me too.”

Everybody fell asleep having nice dreams of cocks being shoved inside them.  
Cockslut Yuuri Katsuki kept a plug in to keep Victors hot cum inside of him as he slept.  
To this day, the Katsuki family holds this memory dear.


	2. Victuuri rape role play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor dresses up as another person sneaks into the ice rink and rapes him.

Victor was out walking Makkachin and Yuuri was pretty bored, being cooped up in the apartment by himself. He decided to go to the ice castle.  
Yuuri was skating around mindlessly as a man with blonde hair came in. He stopped at the side of the rink and watched Yuuri skate. It was really weird.  
“Uh-can I help you?” Yuuri asks awkwardly   
The man shook his head no, and continued to watch Yuuri skate for another hour until he stepped off the ice. He went to the locker room and started to take his skates off when he felt like somebody was watching him. Before he could turn around, Yuuri was pinned to the ground, flipped over, and his arms and legs were bound with duct tape.  
“Help! Please stop! I will do anything!” Yuuri pleaded before he was gagged.  
“Mmff!” Yuuri started squirming around as the blonde man watched in amusement.  
“Don’t even bother. This tape is very strong, even as fit as you are, you can’t break it. Now give in and do what you are told or I will fucking kill you and your family.”  
Yuuri started trembling in fear as his clothes were removed, and soon enough, he was bound and naked in front of a creepy and violent stranger. He couldn't scream or do anything. He was helpless, so he silently cried.  
The man unzipped his pants and removed his underwear, and a giant hard cock popped out.  
Since Yuuri was freaking out too much, he blindfolded him too.  
He ran his hands up and down Yuuri’s body. Yuuri’s body betrayed him. His cock started getting hard and his cute little nipples were erect.  
“You are getting raped by a stranger and look how your body is reacting. Filthy whore.”  
He sucked on Yuuri’s tits as he started tugging on Yuuri’s slutty little cock. Yuuri subconsciously started leaning into the touch. His ass was pulsing. He wanted to be filled with warm, hard, dick. Victors, specifically. He doesent want this random strangers dick in his ass.  
“Mmmmmm-“ Yuuri was about to come when the man stopped jerking Yuuri and flipped him over to reveal his man cunt. It was red and pulsating, stretched out from Victor and their numerous rounds of sex.  
The man thrust his giant cock into Yuuri.  
Every time Yuuri struggles, he told how he would fuck his ass until he was torn in half and he would kill his parents. Yuuri cooperates.  
‘I am getting raped-I don’t want this! Victor is only allowed to do this to me! Why does it feel good? I am horrible.’  
Yuuri started to cry harder as he was screwed into oblivion. The man orgasams in Yuuri’s cunthole and pulls out. Yuuri cums after the feeling of warm, hot, seed, fills him up.   
Yuuri laid there dazed.  
“Yuuri?”  
“Oh-sorry!” Yuuri said putting his glasses on.  
“Did you like it?” Victor asked  
“Yes, I loved it. But why the heck were you wearing a dirty and ugly blonde wig you found in the basement?”  
“You know?”  
“Of course I do. I wore that wig when I was 10, dressed up as nagisa. Look what it’s being used for now.”  
They both laugh as they head home and prepare for aftercare and a nice evening of cuddling.


	3. Yurio gets fucked by yakov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a kink fic only. I do not condone underage sex or anything of the sort. If you are into this, enjoy! Yurio is 12. This is super dark.  
> WHAT HAPPENS IN FANFICTION STAYS IN FANFICTION!!!

Yurio has developed a little problem recently. He has dreams of boys touching their private parts. His penis is stiff when he wakes up and it feels weird when he touches it. Yurio was never taught about puberty or sex because he is only 12. He doesn't have parents so his parent is Yakov. Poor Yuri was confused and decided to ask Yakov. It was in the morning and Yakov was in the Living room drinking tea. “Good morning Yuri. I made your breakfast.” “Whatever” He had already started becoming sassy at this age, clearly. He was so innocent underneath that. “Um-Yakov?” He looks up from the TV. “I am so confused lately. I have weird dreams of boys kissing me, I am supposed to think about girls. Then I wake up and my private’s are hard. It feels funny when I touch it. I don’t know what to do.” Yuri said nervously Yakov sighed. “You are right, the majority of people dream about girls, but sometimes you like boys. It is also perfectly normal to get hard when you wake up-it’s called an erection. It happens when you become attracted to something. It happens to all boys.” “I have a ‘erection’ right now. It goes away eventually but it takes a long time. It hurts. Can I get rid of it sooner? It’s really annoying.” Yakov smiled darkly. This is his opportunity. “Yes you can. You can take care of it yourself or have someone do it for you. It feels better when somebody else does it.” “Can you show me?” Yakov grinned even more at the child’s sassy attitude gone and his innocence being shown. Stupid child. “Yes. Can you take all your clothes off for me, including your underwear?” Yuri nodded and stripped. He stood naked with his cute hairless cock begging to be touched. “Now what?” “Let’s go to the bedroom.” Yuri sat on the bed and stared at Yakov expectancy. Yakov leaned over Yuri and started kissing the boy, as he moaned into his mouth, he pulled back panting. He kissed down his neck then pinned him on the bed and played with his nipples. “Ahhh-it feels weird-ohh!” Yuri was shaking in pleasure as he held onto yakovs shoulders as he sucked on his cute little boy-tits. He moved his hand down and spread Yuri’s legs. “Oh! Yakov, it feels so strange but good! Touch it more!” He jerked the boys pink little cock as it throbbed in his hand. At this point, Yuri was arching off the bed as his little dick was being molested by a old man. “I feel like I am going to pee!” “You are cumming. Come for coach Yakov.” He whispered into yuris ear “Ahhhhh!” His balls tightened and his small cock spurted white cum all over Yakov and his stomach. Yuri laid there panting. “That felt so good. I want to do it again!” Yuri said enthusiastically. “Sure. We can try something new,too. Come to me whenever you ‘feel weird’ as you call it. I will always help you.” Yuri looked up at the man full of trust and admiration. Until Yuri was much older did he understand that what Yakov did to him was disgusting and horrible. Victor said he did it to him too. He got a new coach and Yakov was behind bars.


	4. Yuuri masturbates to the thoughts of Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Victor arrives

Yuuri still can’t believe his idol showed up at his house, buck naked, and casually asked Yuuri to be his coach.   
It’s truly unreal.  
Currently it’s nighttime so he doesn't have to deal with most of the things tomorrow except for the fact he can’t get the image of naked Victor out of his mind. He stare at the ceiling lost in thought.  
‘He looks like a god. His abs, and oh my god, his ass, so perfectly sculpted.’  
Yuuri started to feel his pants tightening so he pulled down his sweatpants and underwear, then his hard cock sprung free.  
‘His dick is so big, at least 10 inches. Oh god, what if he bent me over and fucked me? His giant, warm, sexy, cock buried into my asshole...”  
Yuuri vigorously jerked his cock, groaning at every tug. He fantasized that Victor would bend him over on the ice and fuck him on the rink ledge. Right when he was about to cum, he grabbed some lube and his gigantic dildo that he got in college, and shoved it into his greedy little mancunt.  
“Oh fuck Victor. Fuck my boypussy! Rape my needy, slutty ass! holy shit! Fuck me more!”   
The dildo became quickly not enough for Yuuri’s greedy hole. He coated his entire hand up to his wrist in lube and fisted his ass.  
“Fist my fucking ass! Yes! My ass is a slutty little whore for you! I am cumming, Victor! Fuck!”  
He shoved his fist in his ass one last time as he spilled his cum all over the bed.

 

Yuuri didn’t know that next door, Victor masturbated at the exact same time as him, except he was thinking about his student instead.


	5. Yurio masturbates

Yuri is a normal teen boy in the regard he has an intense sex drive. The problem is he hasn't masturbated in at least half a year and he is a virgin...  
So, currently he has the day off and he is super happy. He gets to spend the day with potya and have some time alone.  
Yuri goes to his bedroom.  
“Sorry potya, I need some time alone.”  
He whispered to his cat.  
Yuri got to be as loud as he wanted because yakov and Lilia weren’t home.  
Yuri pulled up some gay porn with a guy that looked like Otabek. He propped his phone up on the bedpost and pressed play.  
The two men in the video were kissing and Yuri touched his hard cock through his pants, and played with his nipples. He is such a whore for playing with his nipples.  
“Ahh..fuck..”  
He teased his straining dick through his pants until he pulls the pants down to his ankles and tosses them across the room with his shirt. He grabbed some lube and pours some on his cute, hard cock and moaned like a little bitch.  
“Ah~ touch me please beka~”  
He flicked his little nipples and played with the tip of his penis. The men in the video were sucking eachother off and he imagined what beka would do...  
He kept stroking his little cock and brought his other fingers to his asshole and stretched his hole.  
“Oh my god beka~ please fill me...shit...”  
Yuri inserted a fourth finger and got his vibrating dildo from under his pillow and brought it to his asshole, twitching in excitement.  
“Oh my god! Your huge fucking cock! Fills me up so fucking good! Please fuck your little slut, rip my cunt in two!” Yuri screamed as he vigorously fucked himself with the vibrating dildo, he aimed and it hit his prostate every single time. The two men in the porn were fucking like Yuri was doing to himself.  
“Oh my god! More!”  
Yuri was about to come. His balls tightened and his ass clenched around the dildo and he came all over the phone screen and his stomach. He imagined Otabeck and his giant load and he would pull out and make a cream pie. He stroked his cock through the after glow and laid on his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
